Fear of the Unknown
by CaitlinNeko
Summary: Everyone's afraid of something. Sometimes it just takes the darkest of times for it to shine through.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Fullmetal Alchemist 'verse.

_Note:_ I may continue this as a mini-series, with drabbles based on various fears. Depending on reader response on this one (-Hints at the 'Submit Review' button-).

Enjoy.

**Panthophobia**

"Hey, Al!" Ed shouted as he wandered into their cramped apartment, "I'm home!"

He dropped his things near the door and quickly went to go to his little brother. It had been scarcely a week since Alphonse's restoration ('_Only that long?'_ Edward mused, having savoured every moment they shared with Al back to normal, as if they were an eternity.) and Ed could hardly stand the time they spent apart.

"I'm in our room, brother!" the bright, cheerful voice lead Ed to the small room, and he sighed as he saw the younger playing…with yet. Another. Stray.

"Al, you know-"

"Brother!" Al beamed, cutting off the elder's reprimanding, "Isn't she cute?" he held up the small golden kitten to his older brother, hopeful.

"Al…" Ed began slowly, looking into the golden eyes surrounded by unending fluff and fur, then up into the matching eyes of the pouting teen. "We can't have-"

"Look at her." Al smiled, "She looks like you!"

"…" Ed looked at the furry thing, encircled by small, delicate hands, "I…guess." He sighed, and then continued on a more serious note, "Al, we can't have it."

"But _brother!_" Al whined cutely, "She's so sad and lonely!" the kitten mewed pathetically just then.

'_A conspiracy._' Ed thought bitterly, groaning inwardly as he stared down both blondes, "Al."

"_Please_, brother?" Al pouted again, looking adorable.

Ed tried to steel his nerves, but found that the look his little brother was giving him was slowly making him break. After a long moment he resented, "Fine."

Al practically squealed with delight, quickly setting the kitten down and giving the elder boy the biggest hug he could muster, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!"

"A-Al!" Ed choked out, wincing.

Al, realizing, let go of his big brother, and instead kissed his cheek, "Thank you." He breathed.

The older blinked, surprised. He considered commenting, but blushed, and didn't. "Whatever." He grumbled instead, scowling.

Al snickered a little; "In thanks…" he began dramatically, "I'll make your favourite for dinner…!"

Ed grinned, "Thanks, Al!"

"…Milk." With that Al dashed out of the room, giggling, quickly escaping the wrath of the older boy.

"_Aaaaaal!!_" Ed growled, spinning around, and tore after the one guilty.

Al's kitten just sat on the bed, grooming herself, watching Al as he dashed out the door, with half-lidded eyes.

**_X_**

It had been a long day at work, and Ed just wanted to get home, eat dinner, and go to sleep.

Stepping inside, he was glad to smell cooking food, and he went to the kitchen to see Al.

"'M home, Al." Ed mumbled as he entered the room, and Al offered a small smile to see his elder brother, even as the boy dug through the fridge, looking for food.

"Brother," Al scolded, the small smile never leaving his features, "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"But that's too _long_." Ed whined, looking up at the other boy, pouting.

Al just laughed a little, turning to the other, hands on his hips indignantly, "Well wait any-"

Ed blinked in surprise and confusion as Al started to cough, hand up at his mouth, "A-Al?" Ed asked, worried, putting a hand on his siblings shoulder, "Alphonse?"

Al pulled away from the touch before pulling his hand away from his face, offering a large grin in place of the contact, "I'm fine. Something was just scratching at my throat, is all."

Ed frowned a little, saying nothing, and Al took this pause to put something else in, "Now go play with Edina, or something. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Edina?" Ed blinked, perplexed, "Um?"

Al offered another smile and gestured vaguely to the living room, "My kitten." He turned back to the stove before offering an explanation, "Remember I said I thought she looked like you? I thought Edina was a suiting name."

Ed blinked again, "…Right." With a shrug he left to go find the kitten, visibly bored.

Edina sat on the couch, ears low and tail twitching.

_**X**_

The night was like many other in some ways, and quite different. It was, for one, quite boring, stressful, and exhausting.

It was also a later, than usual, night out, meaning Al had probably made dinner for the two of them, and eaten alone. Ed felt guilty for this, but knew he'd come in, sniff the lingering scent of Al's cooking, compliment the smell, apologize, and all would be well (The scenario ran through his head: _'Hey, Al! That smells great! Sucks that I missed it, I'm _so_ sorry!'_). The food would be heated up; Ed would eat with Al beaming behind him, asking Ed about his day.

But the day was much different than usual.

Ed creaked the door open. The apartment was quiet.

There was no smell of a dinner that had waited for Edward.

Ed felt his heart speed up a little, adrenaline and instincts getting ready, "A-Al?" he called.

A small mewing near his feet caught his attention, and Ed glanced down at Edina, glad to see a familiar face. Even if it was small and furry, looking up at him with tiny, eerie, sad golden orbs. "Hey, Edina." Ed said slowly, feeling himself relax a little bit, "Where's Al?" The kitten mewled again, and Ed scolded himself, "Of course." He started, shaking his head, "Of course you won't understand."

But to his surprised Edina turned and dashed toward the shared room which the three of them all used.

Ed, suddenly anxious again, followed quickly after the animal…

…And felt his jaw drop.

There, on the floor, lay Al. Unmoving.

Ed quickly moved to Al's side, instinctively checking for vital signs, and let out a breath of relief. "Good." Ed sighed out the word, even as he pulled himself to his feet and moved to a phone, "He's alive."

Edina prodded at Al, mewing sadly, ears low and tail twitching.

_**X**_

Alphonse was only in the hospital a short time, before doctors explaining to Edward there wasn't much they could do, and Al had best just get some rest. Ed explained it to Al, who insisted he wanted to go home, upon hearing this, where it was easier to be close to 'both his Eds'. The doctor looking after Al agreed, as long as someone came by to check up on Al every now and then.

Al seemed to agree to this, and Ed had to admit, he _was_ rather glad to get out of the hospital, himself.

He refused to go to work, for that while, and lucky the General understood ("Edward," Mustang had begun, frowning, "Why do you even need to ask? You should just be your usual self and _tell_ me you're taking time off to look after Al." he had offered a small smile then, which Ed gratefully returned, "You know I'd never have any problem with that.").

And so that was how Ed came to be looking after Al, all day and night, scarcely leaving the younger's side ("Ed?" Al would mumble, golden eyes only opening half way, "You-_both_ of you-will be here when I wake up, right?" Ed could only smile and nod. And obey his silent promise.).

"Brother…" came the soft murmur, confirming whom he was addressing as the young boy looked up at his older brother.

"Hey, Al." Ed said softly, taking the boy's hand, "I'm here."

Al gave a weak smile, a light cough escaping his lips, "It's like mom, isn't it?"

"No, Al." Edward shook his head, "Of course not. You're just a little delirious from your fever. You'll be better soon."

Alphonse frowned at this, sensing that the comfort was not for him alone. That those whispered words were meant for more than just him. That those whispered lies were just that.

"Now, Al." Ed began again, giving another small, sad smile, "You should get some rest."

Al sighed, coughing a little again, "I'm-I'm sorry, brother…" he mumbled.

Ed felt himself go pale, "Sorry?" he asked, squeezing the soft flesh enclosed in his fingers, "Al? Sorry for what?"

But Ed never did hear the answer, as the hand released its hold…

…

…

…

…Next to Edward sat a small kitten, prodding at Alphonse, crying out in the way it always did.

Maybe the kitten was just as afraid of disease and suffering as Edward was.

After all, they say cats can sense these sorts of things.


End file.
